


Folie à Deux

by Eshli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshli/pseuds/Eshli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Dave Strider are twins and with that, they share a common madness. That is, a madness for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by one of my favorite artists, nuclearcarrots, on Tumblr.
> 
> More specifically, it's inspired by this absolutely delightful picture they drew: 
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mba0dmsgZh1r5f9ldo1_500.jpg
> 
> Thank you for drawing such incredible stuff.
> 
> Also, to general readers, I might make this into a general mini little series about their life together. Dunno.

Desperation, on anyone else, would be lowly and tacky. It’d be something worth scoffing at- especially at your age. You’d say, “Stop acting like a teenager, like such a virgin.” You’d humiliate them. Make them feel guilty for wanting you so much.

Not him though.

His desperation is authentic. It’s the type of desperation that borders on a primal instinct to fuse your bodies together or else. It’s the carnal type of want that leaves you shaking and panting. His sincerity is measured in the way he seizes your arm and wrenches your body to his.

It’s pinpointed in the way his tongue slides against yours and touches the back of your throat where your gag reflexes would have once kicked up but, thanks to him, now only tremor in recognition.

You can hear the sound of canned foods clinking together and the jostle of plastic as he tries not to slam the bag down onto the kitchen counter, forgotten, abandoned, and you hear his haste in pulling his hand free.

It doesn’t work. The food goes toppling to the floor, crashing, a bottle of wine breaking apart. Neither of you have the time to care.

He’s pushing you back, back up into the fridge and there he has you cornered. Now it’s a war of who comes out on top first. You like the challenge. You love it. It pumps you with an exhilaration that nothing else can touch and you grab a fistful at the back of his head, his hair sharp and a bit hard from his hair product but it’s so familiar to you that it’s something you would never go without.

You fight each other in the only way the two of you have ever fought: for dominance. Your personalities have always clashed in just the right way that you’ve always wanted to lead the other, always wanted to be the protector of the other, never the one to fall in line next. You’re both driving forces and as your head slams back into the fridge, you can feel that more than ever.

He makes up for the rough handling by gentling his kiss. Your grab his ass, full on, and use it to pull him right up against your hips. You want him to know it’s okay. You won’t break. You’re stronger than that.

His response is to slam you back into the fridge. He accepts it. He openly loves it. He breaks the kiss to flourish attention on your neck, forcing your chin up and as he brands you with sharp little red marks, you gaze at the ceiling.

The both of you stopped wearing sunglasses a long time ago. It used to be cool. It sometimes still was. You liked seeing him all of the time though and he felt very much the same. After your relationship started, it seemed foolish to keep hiding from each other behind shades.

It was an evolution.

Your hand slides over the cusp of his, honestly, great ass. He’s always had the better of you two. It was perky and full and he knew how to dress in a way that made people stare (much to your personal displeasure, not that you could ever really verbalize it, but damn it if you didn’t glare at people). You love his ass. You could worship it and sometimes you do.

He pulls back and your eyes meet. You’re about as breathless as he is and he looks at you, searching, imploring, as he always does. There’s still a part of him that needs a validation to know that this is okay, this is what you want too.

You always respond with a kiss. It’s a seal of approval. A sign of complete trust and faith and love.

You would never have anyone else. You tell people you’re in a relationship. It’s complicated and none of their business. A few friends know. They’re okay with it.

Some weren’t even surprised.

He groans into your mouth and it’s your turn to be surprised. That is until you feel it. He’s hard and it’s sliding up between your legs, prominent and obvious. He had been staring at you in the grocery store. You had teased him by taking a sample of whipped cream onto the tip of your index finger and slid it into your mouth, sultry and suggestive. He had smacked your ass the next aisle over when no one was looking and you had barked out a laugh.

You had known that it would lead to this.

And you were in just as bad of condition as him.

You suddenly slide down, breaking the kiss, and fall to the floor on your ass. It’s elegant and smooth and you mentally give yourself major props for executing the motion without falling short. Dirk looks surprised, happy, and he’s grinning something wicked and it makes you want to eat him whole.

Which is precisely what you planned on doing anyway.

You shift onto your knees instead, leveraging yourself up higher. He was taller than you. Only by a little but enough where you had to sit up entirely on your knees to give him a proper blowjob.

You unfasten the front of his pants quickly. The belt is worn down from how many times you’ve pried it open and the zipper falls with familiar ease. When you pull his pants down around his knees, you’re pleased to find that he had gone without underwear today.

You shoot him a look.

“You expecting something?” you ask, smirking, sliding your thumb against his hip.

“Only the usual,” Dirk replies calmly but there’s that hitch in his voice that tells you enough that he’s not nearly in control of himself as he’d like to be.

You can see why. His cock is entirely engorged, the head swollen fat with blood and there’s this juicy little drop of pre-come bubbling up. You slide your tongue flat and slow over the head, taking up that drop and swallow it down. It’s one of your favorite flavors and you’re about to go to town.

You grab a hold of him from behind, a swell of flesh in each hand, squeezing his cheeks out of simple appreciation, and you bow your head between his legs. This is a fucking religion and you’re just giving your daily thanks.

Opening your mouth wide, you slide him into your throat with one fluid motion. He makes a noise above you, contorted and whining, and you know you’re on the right path.

You slide your tongue around him. He’s musky and warm. When your mouth stretches around him and you pull him in deeper, your nose brushes against the light bout of fine hairs at the base of his cock.

You begin to slowly work him in and out of your throat, suctioning your mouth with years of practice, assuring your teeth won’t scrape him any.

You’re slow and steady, making sure to properly suck him to the point of bringing him to another throaty groan. It’s a victory, in your eyes, and you begin to bob your head fast.

He starts to leak a little more and his hips give a twitch. You stop abruptly and open your eyes, rolling them up to stare at him. You look at each other. There’s a mutual communication and you drop your hands from his ass to rest them on your knees.

You give a slight nod and close your eyes again. This time, you don’t move your mouth.

This time, he grabs the back of your head and begins to snap his hips. He fucks your mouth raw to the point where you can feel your eyes water. You brace yourself and steel yourself down. You love this. You love the way he fucks you relentlessly and one of your hands goes to slide up between your own legs.

Then he slows down real fast and you know what’s coming. He pulls himself out of your mouth mostly but lets the rounded head of his dick rest just against your tongue.

When he comes, it shoots straight down your throat like a shot, and you take it just like one too.

You swallow it down without so much as a grimace and when he’s finished, you exhale around him and shake.

He pulls out of you and instantly joins you on the ground, kneeling on one knee while the other leg is tucked up under him.

He touches your face with these caresses that spell out his love for you. That sort of thing was never the kind of thing either of you had to verbalize too often.

It was easy to be in love with your twin brother for your whole life. 

As a matter of fact, for the two of you, it came pretty naturally.


End file.
